Deer hunting is very popular outdoor sport. It is appreciated that over the years, deer hunters have typically climbed trees and sat on limbs while watching for deer. Obviously, the task of climbing a tree and finding a position in the tree to sit is not an easy task, not to mention the discomfort of sitting in a tree for a long period of time. Because of this, deer hunters in the past have used what is commonly referred to as a tree stand. Typically, these comprise a portable chair that the hunter anchors adjacent a tree trunk at a selected height. Once the tree stand is secured to the trunk of the tree, the hunter assumes a position on the seat of the tree stand and from that vantage point can view a substantial area around the tree supporting the tree stand.
While tree stands have been quite popular, they have their drawbacks and disadvantages which have discouraged many hunters from using them. Principally, among the disadvantages and drawbacks is the fact that most tree stands are heavy and very ungainful. One must keep in mind that the tree stand has to be elevated and mounted in a tree. With some tree stands it becomes a major endeavor to elevate the stand upwardly adjacent the tree and hold the stand at a certain elevation while it is being secured to the tree.
Beyond that many tree stands are designed such that the hunter is quite confined while occupying the stand and does not have a great deal of maneuverability. For example, in many tree stand designs, the seat is directly adjacent the tree trunk and consequently the hunter's movement is confined and that naturally restricts the hunter's ability to see in all directions around the tree.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a tree stand that is of a lightweight construction and which is easy to handle and which, when mounted in a tree, enables the hunter to easily maneuver himself or herself around so as to be able to span the entire area surrounding the tree.